Wanna Fight, Dobe?
by Alchemist of the Flame
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke had been dating throughout the whole series, starting from the kiss? Gah, bad at summaries Rated for later chapters.
1. First Kiss?

Wanna Fight, Dobe?

Warning: This fan fiction includes yaoi and mature content/words. If you do not like, then do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. -dramatic sighs- --

Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke had been dating throughout the whole series, starting from the kiss? -Gah, bad at summaries- This fan fiction is basically what it would have been like if Sasuke and Naruto were dating between what we didn't see in the anime, if that makes sense. -sighs-

----------

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you...!" Uchiha Sasuke growled with disgust as he wiped his mouth angrily with the back of his hand. Naruto was still sitting on the desk, his head turned to the side, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, as he tried to get all remnants of the kiss out of his mouth.

He could barely hear Sasuke, and turned his head, seeing a swarm of Sasuke fan girls. 'I sense danger...' He thought, looking at the swarm who cracked their knuckles, a murderous look on each of their faces as they looked at Naruto.

"Baka! How could you steal Sasuke's first kiss?!" Haruno Sakura said, her tone deathly. Naruto gulped and tried to escape but he was cornered by the fan girls who ended up beating him up.

"Class, sit. I am going to put you into your genin teams that you will be training and doing missions with. They are selected so that all groups have around the same amount of skill." Umino Iruka-sensei stated and Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke, Naruto right next to her.

He was beat up pretty bad, his head in his hands that lay on the desk. Iruka started to name off the teams. "Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto.." Sakura sweat dropped, hitting her head against the table as Naruto jumped up in the air, feigning happiness.

To tell the truth, he hated the pink haired bitch. She always beat him up, called him stupid, and made fun of him, all the while drooling over the Uchiha kid. It annoyed Naruto beyond belief, but he pretended to like her, because so many people believed that he did.

He knew telling the truth would cause more attention his way, but it would be unwanted attention. More mobs to beat him up, more problems in school. Naruto liked Sakura at one point, but one could only survive a certain amount of abuse.

"...And Uchiha Sasuke." This was the time for Naruto to be disappointed as Sakura cheered on, turning to Ino and winking at her. "Ha! I got Sasuke on my team." She said, giving Ino a peace sign, getting an annoyed glare from the blond haired girl.

Sasuke sighed, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Naruto was grumping. 'How could Iruka-sensei put me with my rival? I'm so much better than him!' Naruto thought, standing up.

"Iruka-sensei! How could you put me, a skilled ninja, with him!?" He asked, pointing to Sasuke. "His skills are far below mine!" Iruka glared. "Naruto, sit down. Uchiha Sasuke graduated with the top scores, while you, the lowest."

Naruto grumped as he sat back down, embarrassed by the laughing students. "You'll see...all of you.." He mumbled under his breath, near an inaudible level, before turning his head to Sasuke. "What did you call me?" He asked, enraged. He had missed the name in his grumping. "Dobe." Sasuke said, smoothly, his voice like silk. "Why I ought to..-" Naruto started before he was rudely cut off by Sasuke's "Quit pulling my leg, Dobe."

Naruto balled up his fist, threateningly, his eyes piercing, a low growl emitting from his mouth. "Wanna fight, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, finding quite a bit of amusement watching the Kyuubi-carrier blow up. "That's enough, you two." Iruka said, holding back some laughter, telling the teams where they would be meeting their new teachers, and then excusing them by team numbers.

"Uh...S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto started, looking at her, a fake blush rising to his cheeks. "Would you like to-" but he was cut off by a slap to the face and a loud, "No!" before she stormed off. Naruto sighed. "I didn't even get to finish speaking.." He mumbled, watching Sasuke walk by with a cocky smirk planted on his handsome face.

"What, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto hissed at him. "Oh, nothing, Dobe." Sasuke said, walking out of the classroom. "I'll show him...I'll make all the girls hate their beloved Sasuke..." Naruto said, a devious look making its way to his face.

-End of Chapter-

----------

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction. There will be Sasu/Naru in the chapters to come, I just have to get it started. XD. I hope you like it. Please, review if you did. Thanks.

-Alchemist of the Flame


	2. Much Like Me

Wanna Fight, Dobe?

Chapter 2: Much Like Me

Warning: This fan fiction includes yaoi and mature content/words. If you do not like, then do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. -dramatic sighs- --

AN: Wow, I got reviews. J I'm so happy. Well, here is the second part of the chapter. XD.

----------

"Ino...What is Naruto doing?" Nara Shikamaru asked, seeing Naruto climb up a tree near Sasuke's bedroom window before he hoped onto the roof. "Uh...He better not be trying to attack Sasuke! That blockhead!" Ino growled, earning a roll of the eyes from Shikamaru.

"Why do girls drool all over him? He's an asshole..." Shikamaru asked, rubbing his temples, laying down. Crunching of potato chips could be heard from the third member of the team. "Shows what you know about girls, Shikamaru.." Chouji said, managing not to spit out his mouthful of chips as he spoke.

"Exactly...No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Ino said, now distracted away from the Naruto scene. "I don't have a girlfriend because they are too troublesome..." Shikamaru said, yawning. "Are not! You're just lazy!" Ino scoffed.

If they had been paying more attention to Naruto, they would have noticed him sneaking into Sasuke's window. "Dobe! What the hell do y-" Sasuke called out before his mouth was covered.

"That sounded like Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, panicked, looking over at the Uchiha mansion, but not moving from her lunch with her teammates. Wrestling noises could be heard along with Naruto's cry.

"Yea, Sasuke!" Ino cheered as 'Sasuke' walked out of his bedroom window, looking around before seeing Ino, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on the rooftop that Ino's team was eating on. "Hey losers." 'Sasuke' said, kicking over their food. "Sasuke! What was that for?" Ino asked, standing up quickly so she wouldn't get food on her. "For you being a fugly bitch!" 'Sasuke' exclaimed, a Naruto smile on his face.

"You're not Sasuke..." Ino said, looking at 'Sasuke'. All of a sudden she did some hand signals, initiating the mind transfer no jutsu.

A 'boing' sound could be heard and the dropping of Ino's body as her mind transferred into 'Sasuke's' body. "Naruto..." Naruto's body said, Ino found out who was imitating her beloved Sasuke-kun.

She got out of Naruto's mind, Naruto's technique fading as he fell to the floor, unconscious. "Oops..." Ino said, kicking Naruto's body before she packed up her food, kicking Naruto once again, before walking away with her team.

Naruto, for the second time that day, was hurt and beaten by a Sasuke lover. He was lucky he was unconscious, for the marks he acquired looked quite painful. Sasuke lay, tied from head to toe, on the floor, a gag over his mouth.

He was lucky he had a kunai still in his hand from when he heard an 'attacker' sneaking into his bedroom window while he was enjoying a nice lunch.

-Flash back-

"What the-" Sasuke cursed, looking at five Narutos jumping him. He had used the replacement no jutsu just in time, the Naruto replacements arguing over the log. "Mine!" they yelled between them before they were stabbed by some kunais thrown by Sasuke.

He had jumped up into the air, in front of the mess, his eyes scanning across his familiar room. He saw Naruto's back, grabbing onto him, with quite some ease, managing to sit on him as he tied up the orange jacket wearing boy.

He backed away, glaring down at Naruto, who seemed to struggle against the restraints, but then smoke filled the room as Naruto 'poof'ed, having used the replacement no jutsu as well. "Damnit!" Sasuke hissed, when he was grabbed from behind, forced to the ground, a Naruto at each of his arms.

"I didn't know someone who couldn't even make one replication could use the Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He hissed, as his arms were tied behind his back, roughly, his mouth gagged.

-End Flash back-

Sasuke managed to cut the ropes that bounded him, but it took him some time to actually be able to move his wrists enough to slice through the ropes. In the time that it took, Naruto had woken up, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, holding onto his stomach where Ino had kicked him.

"Ah, that bitch.." He mumbled, remembering his plan to make Sasuke look bad. He knew the perfect person to talk to as Sasuke...Sakura. He used a jutsu to change his form once more, bounding off the rooftops to go find the pink haired girl.

He walked down the paths, seeing her sitting on a bench near some trees, eating lunch alone, doing what looked like...Day dreaming? Probably about the Uchiha. He walked over to her, her face seemed to go bright, seeing him.

She blushed softly. 'This is working!' Naruto thought to himself, his appearance exactly like Sasuke's. 'She believes me!' He walked over, sitting next to her. "S-Sasuke-kun...What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice soft, a light tone to it. 'Sasuke' just crossed his arms over his chest.

He would make Sakura believe that Sasuke liked her, then crush her dreams. Perfect. "I came to talk to you." He said, "Your forehead, it's wide and beautiful...I just want to kiss it." He said, and Sakura blushed. "T-That's what it's for.." She said, softly, looking into 'Sasuke's' eyes. "You know, Sasuke...I've liked you for a long time, and all this time, I have just been trying to be noticed by you." Sakura said, blushing. "I always wanted you to accept me."

'Sasuke' looked at her. Naruto had to think hard and well about his plan now. To crush Sakura's dreams, when she was just like him, wasn't that what the villagers were doing to him each and everyday? Wasn't that the very thing he wanted to overcome, wasn't it what he wanted to do, to be recognized?

He mentally sighed, looking at Sakura as she moved closer to him, her eyes closed, her lips puckered up, obviously ready to kiss 'Sasuke'. He instinctively moved closer, when he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, besides the pain that Ino caused him.

It was a rumbling feeling, like gas erupting through it. "S-Sakura-chan.." He said, softly, grabbing his stomach. "I have to go.." With that, he bolted off, racing to the nearest bathroom.

Sakura blinked, looking at 'Sasuke's' running form. "Sasuke-kun..?" She said, softly, sighing, opening back up her lunch, poking it slightly. She just waited, waited for him to return. Naruto, now, had transformed back into his form, running, pushing people out of his way. He was nearing the bathrooms, the stench of it reaching his nose.

"Almost there!" He exclaimed, but went into a screeching halt. Who do you think was in front of him? Yes, the Uchiha. He cracked his knuckles. "Naruto..." He grumbled, looking at him. Naruto cringed slightly. "Sasuke...Move over! I have to go to the-" "No! Not until you pay for what you did.." He said, glaring at Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, replications building up around him, thinking of having them attack Sasuke while he went to relieve himself. They all started to attack, but then the same rumbling feeling went through each of their stomachs. They all fell to the floor, holding their stomachs, groaning. "Bathroom!!" They yelled in unison, racing to the bathroom. "No!" Naruto yelled, running ahead of them into the bathroom.

Sasuke just looked at them strangely, shrugging his shoulders. He would get the dobe, later...That night maybe. Naruto had to wait for each replication to use the bathroom, finally getting his chance. He had explosive diarrhea which immediately came out once he sat on the toilet. -censored-.

After a long time, he finally walked out of the bathroom, scratching his butt slightly, walking to his house. He couldn't seem to make Sasuke look bad, no matter what he did.

It seemed that the emo Uchiha was loved too much by his fan girls and that nothing Naruto ever did would change that. He sighed, walking into his lonely apartment, making his way up to his bedroom, sitting on his bed, his arms in his lap, his head down.

It seemed that the plan failed and he had used up a lot of his chakra. "Now what?" He asked, softly.

----------

Sasuke, at the moment, was walking. He looked around him as he walked, a soft sigh emitting from his lips. He saw Sakura sitting down, she seemed quite happy to see him.

"Sasuke-kun! Back from the bathroom?" She asked, knowing that 'Sasuke' had a problem. "Bathroom? What are you t-NARUTO!" He yelled, clenching his fists at his sides. "Naruto? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the truth.

"He's an annoying orphan with no parents, why would you want to hang out with him? I mean, come on, no one likes him, people should just put him out of his misery. His own parents didn't even want him. How pathetic...Having no parents.." She went on rambling and rambling, not noticing Sasuke get mad.

"Sakura, shut up. You're annoying.." He said, his hands tightening at his sides, as he walked away. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, for a second time that day, as Sasuke had his back to her, walking away. He was going to Uzumaki's house...To talk to the yellow haired boy.

-End Chapter-

----------

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! That totally made my day. Here is the next chapter, I hope it was as good as the first. J Keep up the reviewing job, I really appreciate it. J Thank you. I'm thinking that the next chapter will get into the SasuNaru-ness. :)

-Alchemist of the Flame


	3. House of Yellow Haired Boy

Wanna Fight, Dobe?

Chapter Three: House of the Yellow Haired Boy and the New Grey Haired Sensei

Warning: This fan fiction includes yaoi and mature content/words. If you do not like, then do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. -dramatic sighs- --

Yay, so this is chapter three! Enjoy. ) This one will hopefully have some SasuNaru in it.

----------

Naruto lifted his head off of his arms, his face a slight red tinge to it. "Knocking?" He asked, blue eyes darting around his bedroom, resting on his bedroom door before he realized that the knocking was coming from downstairs.

"Coming!" He yelled, fixing his hair as best as he could before bolting through the house. The knocking continued. "I said I was coming!" Naruto yelled before he opened the door, seeing the Uchiha emblem on the back of a certain black haired boy.

Sasuke was about to walk away when Naruto opened the door. "Time you finally answered, Dobe." Sasuke said, turning around to face Naruto. "Don't call me that!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily. "

Is that why you came? So you could continue the mocking?" He asked, his blood feeling like it was boiling. A smirk formed on the surviving Uchiha's lips.

"No Dobe, I came to talk. Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked, walking towards Naruto, Naruto instinctively moving backwards into the house. Sasuke kept on pursuing forwards until he and the blond were safely sheathed under the roof of the Uzumaki's home.

"W-Why have you really come here, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, Sasuke laughing slightly. It was rare to hear the Uchiha laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, defensively. "This name, teme? Where'd that come from?" Sasuke asked, moving closer to Naruto, causing him to back up, his lower back hitting the edge of the table in his kitchen.

"Well, you call me Dobe! Why can't I have a name for you?" Naruto spit out, defensively. His fingers were gripping the sides of the table top out of nervousness as the Uchiha moved closer to him, nearly pressing their bodies together. What was getting into this boy? Didn't he hate Naruto? Didn't he want the Kyuubi-carrier dead like the rest of the villagers?

Sasuke moved some of Naruto's hair out of his red, swollen eyes. "You've been crying.." Sasuke noticed, saying it as a statement other than a question.

"Have not!" Naruto said, in his defense. How dare Sasuke try to make him look bad? "Now answer my question! What was the real reason you came?"

"I believe I already answered that. I want to talk to you, Naruto." Sasuke said, as Naruto 'hmphed', turning his head away from Sasuke.

"About?" Naruto asked, refusing to look at the boy nearly pinning him to the counter. "Huh?" Sasuke asked, softly, too quietly for Naruto to hear before he jolted his memory. "I came to talk about earlier...That kiss." Sasuke said, pressing his hips against Naruto's.

"What about it? It was an accident...I fell." Naruto said, blushing, not telling Sasuke to move away. He actually seemed to enjoy it their hips rubbing against one another's.

Sasuke looked at him, moving a hand under Naruto's chin, moving his head to face him. "Then why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked, lightly pressing his lips to Naruto's. Naruto started to kiss back before he realized what he was doing, immediately pulling away.

"Baka! Get off of me! Stop toying with me, will you?" Naruto yelled, closing his eyes, slight tears streaming down his face as he pushed the Uchiha off of him. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, backing away from the distressed boy.

"Just leave, Sasuke! Leave like everyone else has." Naruto said, "I know what Sakura says about me...I know that people think nothing of me because I'm orphaned! I know that no one in this damned village likes me because of the stupid-" He said, stopping what he was saying. He realized that Sasuke had never brought up Kyuubi, that it seemed that Sasuke knew of nothing of the nine-tailed fox that lived deeply inside the boy.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said, lightly touching his cheek, which caused Naruto to pull away. "Just leave..." Naruto said, softly. Sasuke sighed, "Fine...But you better not be late tomorrow, Dobe.." Sasuke said, walking out of Uzumaki Naruto's house.

Naruto lightly touched his lips with the tips of three of his fingers. "He...kissed me.." Naruto said, sighing. "He was probably put up to it..." Naruto said, walking back into his bedroom, taking a cold shower. He needed to calm his nerves...All the blowing up he had done today was taking a toll on his body.

He shuddered when the water hit him, but soon got used to it, washing his hair and then getting out of the shower, the towel around his waist. He looked through his drawers, pulling out his blue pajamas, putting on a pair of boxers and then slipping those on top. On his head, he wore his normal walrus night cap.

"I have to go to bed early.." He muttered, walking downstairs to make some ramen for dinner. "Tomorrow we meet our teacher..." He, before, was happy about that fact, but the events of this day changed his feelings. "I'm going to have to face Sasuke AND Sakura.." He said, sighing, pouring the hot water into the Styrofoam ramen bowl, waiting the three minutes before quickly eating it, making his way back up to his bedroom.

He crawled into bed, setting his alarm clock so he would not be late, as Sasuke had told him not to be. "What was his problem anyways?" Naruto asked, his head resting on the pillow. "I bet Sakura pissed him off as well..." He muttered, slowly drifting into sleep.

----------

"Naruto, you are so immature!" Sakura yelled at him as Naruto stood on a chair, putting a chalk board eraser above the door to surprise their new sensei. Naruto snickered, getting off the chair, putting it back before he sat, watching innocently, a smile on his face.

Sasuke had his arms crossed across his chest, he hadn't muttered a word to the dobe. The door started to open and as Hatake Kakashi-Sensei walked into the classroom, he was immediately hit on the head with the chalk board eraser.

Naruto broke out in a laughter, grabbing his stomach in one hand, the other pointing at Kakashi. "You fell for it!" He said, in hysterics. "I'm late and this is my welcome? My team is just a bunch of idiots.." Kakashi said, walking into the room.

"Thanks Naruto.." Sakura growled, looking at her new sensei. He was tall, his hair a grey color, swooped to one side. "Alright, team 7, follow me...We are going to do a simple exercise.." Kakashi said, the team following after him.

----------

"Alright, so, this exercise is to learn about each other." Kakashi said, sitting down on the ground. Naruto sat on some steps, his legs bowed on the sides of him, his hands holding his ankles.

Sakura was sitting on one side of him, Sasuke on the other. "I will ask your names and interests, so please, cooperate." Kakashi said.

He pointed to Naruto. "Name, and interests." He said, and Naruto smiled. "Alright. Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like Ramen. I usually eat it every day and I especially like to eat at Ichiraku Ramen...They serve the best. Oh, yea, I am also going to be the next Hokage!" He said, smiling widely, his eyes closed from the sheer largeness of his smile, pressing his cheeks up to his eyes.

"Okay..." Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura. "Hi... My name is Haruno Sakura and my interest is.." She said, blushing and smiling, looking at Sasuke, her hands on her face, day dreaming about him. Kakashi could almost see the hearts emitting from Sakura's gaze at the raven haired boy.

"...Creepy.." He muttered, before looking at the object of Sakura's love. "And you?" He asked, already knowing who Sasuke was. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said, plainly. "Interests...To kill a certain man." He left his sentence at that.

Naruto looked at him surprised. 'I hope I'm not that man he wants to kill...' He thought, gulping slightly, nervously almost. Kakashi knew of who Sasuke wanted to kill, his older brother, Itachi, but didn't dare say anything.

He knew how Uchihas were, frightening when they wanted to be. He ended the session with a, "Tomorrow, meet me at the training grounds. Do not, I repeat, do not eat breakfast." Before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

His team was truly interesting and training the Uchiha to his full potential would be truly so as well.

-End Chapter-

----------

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I got some SasuNaru into it, even though it was slight and ended quite quickly. There will be more, I promise! I'm just slowly building up to it. Please review. Thanks.

-Alchemist of the Flame


	4. Bell Challenge

Wanna Fight, Dobe?

Chapter Four: Bell Challenge

Warning: This fan fiction includes yaoi and mature content/words. If you do not like, then do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. -dramatic sighs- --

A/N: This is one of my favorite moments in Naruto. )

----------

"Ugh...I'm so hungry..." Naruto said, looking tired, much like how Sasuke looked. Sakura was cheery, waiting for Kakashi. She was watching Sasuke, again day dreaming about him.

It was pathetic how in love she was, or at least, thought she was with the Uchiha, seeing how he always turned down girls and never wanted a girlfriend. He was too caught up in his revenge for his clan, or maybe there was someone else on his mind...A certain blond haired, blue eyed, whiskered boy...

"When is he going to come?" Naruto asked impatient. Kakashi, at this moment, was twenty minutes late.

"What's the point of having us come so early if he isn't going to be here?" Naruto asked again, his voice, an annoyed tone to it.

"Dobe, shut it." Sasuke said, tiredly, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Asshole.." The 'dobe' muttered, before looking around.

----------

An hour or two...Maybe more passed before Kakashi finally arrived. "You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, pointing at him.

"Heh...Yea, about that...A black cat crossed my path and I had to take a different route.." He said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Liar!" Sakura accused again, sitting down with a harsh sigh. "Well...Anyways, let's start the next training lesson...This will prove how skilled you are." He said, pulling two bells out of his pocket, bouncing them up and down on a string.

"In this part of the training, you will have to retrieve these bells from me before noon." Kakashi started explaining. "But there's only two bells!" Naruto noticed.

"Observant, aren't you?" Kakashi asked, sighing. "Yes, that's because at least one of you, if not all, will fail and have to go back to the academy. Out of all the students that graduated, only 9 will pass to become Genins, the rest will be send back to continue learning." Kakashi said, tying the bells to his pants.

"There are no rules in this training, use any weapon you have. Fight like you are fighting for your life."

Before Kakashi could say 'Go', Naruto bolted, throwing shuriken at Kakashi, racing to grab the bells. He felt the bells in his hand, his other hand, a kunai rested.

"I've got it." He whispered, stabbing Kakashi with the kunai, pulling at the bells. All of a sudden, the Kakashi that he stabbed disappeared in a puff of smoke, a hand grabbing onto Naruto's hand that was holding the kunai, now pointing it at his own head.

"The hell?" Naruto yelled, confused, unable to move his shoulder, for when he did, pain jolted through his arm.

"I didn't say go." Kakashi said, "But...Kudos to you...You had the intent to kill me.." He said, pushing Naruto forward. Naruto scrapped against the ground, getting up, and dusting off his shorts and standing up.

"You didn't have to push me, Sensei!" He yelled, walking back over to the rest of team 7.

----------

"Please, untie me from this pole!" Naruto complained, struggling against the restraints. Kakashi walked away, not wanting to deal with the screaming blond. "I'm seeing my dolphin.." Kakashi said, running his fingers through his hair.

Team 7 couldn't hear him, which would probably have been a good thing, because of the boy's screaming. "Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, picking up her lunch and starting to eat it. Sasuke followed suit, Naruto watching Sasuke eat with envy.

"Food..." He muttered, his stomach growling slightly. He bit his lip, slamming his head against the pole. "No! I know what Kakashi-sensei is doing! This is all a test! I will not watch them eat...I will not want the food.." He repeated that over and over, closing his eyes until another rumble could be heard.

"Please!!" He begged now, smelling the food. Why did food that was not yours always smell so delicious? Sasuke looked around, putting his chopsticks down.

"Here, Dobe...Stop your whining.." He said, holding the container up to Naruto. "Umm...I'm kind of tied up here, if you didn't notice.." Naruto said, as he opened up his mouth wide.

"What are you doing, Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei told us not-" But she was cut off by the glare of Sasuke as he picked up the chopsticks, starting to feed Naruto.

Sakura watched him. "Here, you can have mine too, Naruto." She said, obviously copying and wanting to be noticed by Sasuke, as she started to feed the blond as well.

Naruto smiled, eating the food graciously before screaming. Ominous clouds started forming over head, lightening shooting down from them.

"We shouldn't have fed him!" Sakura yelled, dropping the food, her head in her hands. A smoke cloud appeared. "Broke the rules already..." Kakashi said, sighing. He didn't even get to his dolphin's place.

"Ninjas who don't follow the orders are trash..." He said, his eyes piercing as he glared at them. "But I was hungry!" Naruto gulped slightly. "Yea...We were...just trying to help out our team.." Sakura said, standing up when she realized that Sasuke was not scared.

She had to be strong to prove to him that she was worth him...Like that would ever happen. Kakashi smiled at them, the clouds disappearing as quickly as they had arrived.

"But those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash." He said, "Congratulations, you pass." He said, "I will be training you from now on." Kakashi said, walking away, stopping to tell them where to meet for tomorrow. He was going to finally visit his dolphin...His Iruka-sensei.

"Don't be late." He called over his shoulder. Sakura smiled. "We passed!" She said, her voice high and cheery. "Did you hear that, Sasuke? ...Sasuke?" She said, watching him walk away.

She sighed, hanging her head in defeat as she walked away as well, leaving the tied Naruto. "Wait! Come back! Untie me!" Naruto called out after them, struggling against the ropes. When Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke returned.

"Thought I would leave you?" Sasuke asked, starting to cut the ropes. "You would have made the whole village deaf...That's why I returned." He said, trying to hide the fact that he had returned just to see the tied up boy.

"Sasuke...You don't have to hide it from me.." Naruto said, once he was untied. He rubbed his arms, trying to get the feeling back in them. "Don't think I have forgotten about the kisses.." Naruto said, leaning close to Sasuke, kissing him. "That's for untying me..." He whispered in his ear, 'eep'ing when Sasuke pulled him into a close embrace.

"I kind of liked you tied...And helpless.." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, nibbling on it sexily. Naruto blushed. "Sasuke...Please...not here.." He said, his face an amazing red apple color.

"Does this mean you accept?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto knew what he meant without him having to explain. "

Yes.." He said, sheepishly, the seemingly unembarassable Naruto acting shy. Sasuke nodded his head. "Then...See you tomorrow, Dobe.." He said, letting go of Naruto. "Wait...Sasuke...Why don't you come to my apartment tonight...For dinner?" He stated and asked at the same time, hoping that Sasuke would join him.

"Yea, I'd like that...I'll be over when I damn well feel like it." He said, giving Naruto a small smile, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek before finally walking away to get ready for his little...date.

Naruto stayed where he stood, watching the Uchiha walk away, his stomach feeling like it was filling up with butterflies. Remembering what was going on later, Naruto ran back to his apartment to fix it and himself up as best he could. He wanted everything to be perfect for the Uchiha.

He thought about this as he cleaned up the small apartment. "Wait." He said, stopping. "Am...Am I falling for him? And...Is he falling for me?" Uzumaki Naruto asked, knowing that the answer was yes, but being quite confused as to how it became that way.

Just days before, they were fighting, were calling each other stupid, were doing everything they could to show their hate for one another, and yet, here they were, kissing...dating.

-End Chapter-

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Notice I put some KakaIru in it? I also love that pairing very much, it's so cute. I'm sorry it took so long to come out, but alas here it is! The next chapter will have obvious SasuNaru in it. ) Thanks everyone, and please, review. Tell me your thoughts on my writing. It is greatly appreciated.

-Alchemist of the Flame


	5. Date

Wanna Fight, Dobe?

Chapter Five: Date with a Certain Uchiha Boy

Warning: This fan fiction includes yaoi and mature content/words. If you do not like, then do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. -dramatic sighs- --

A/N: Woot, as I am writing this, I have realized that it Is forming much to become a lemon. Yay! Oh, and on a side note, I am writing this in my car XD with my whole family over my shoulder, reading. Sorry, just had to share that, it seemed funny to me. Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy the next chapter. )

A/N 2: This chapter does contain explicit, sexual content, so please, skip this chapter if you are not into reading how two boys in love express their feelings for each other. XD Thank you.

A/N 3: Wow, it seems that I am doing a lot of these...Well, I am sorry that the update came out so late, I wanted to post it yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me sign on...So here it is. Enjoy.

----------

"I wish Sasuke had told me a specific time..." Naruto said, sighing, still cooking some food. It wasn't much, he had bought some bread at the market and had some extra ramen lying around.

He set the table, deciding to put the ramen in nice looking bowls so that he didn't look so...cheap, not that it would actually make a difference, placing napkins and spoons beside them. He had lit three candles, setting them in the middle of the table, and filled up two glasses with water and ice.

"There.." He said, clapping his hands together as if he had just done a hard job. "It looks good...I hope Sasuke's impressed." A big grin came upon Naruto's face as he thought about Sasuke.

He whistled as he walked to the bathroom, having already taken a shower, but looking at himself to make sure he was presentable. "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." Naruto sang, song changing it to a hum when he put a brush handle in his mouth to run his fingers through his hair before taking out the brush to start singing his hymn again.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto had to use all his concentration to keep from jumping with joy. He ran to the door, catching his breath, before answering it.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said, nodding his head, walking into Naruto's apartment. "It's...nice." Sasuke said when he saw the table which caused Naruto to smile.

He walked with Sasuke to the table, sitting down next to him. "I should have expected ramen." Sasuke said, breaking his chopsticks apart from one another, picking up some noodles.

"Do you not like it?" Naruto asked, now kind of scared about Sasuke's reaction. He wanted to treat Sasuke, to make him feel welcomed...even loved.

"No, Dobe, it's fine...Itadakimasu." Sasuke said, eating the ramen, taking a sip of the water every now and then.

Naruto just sat there, watching Sasuke for most of the time, taking in every feature of him, memorizing the curves of his face, the way his neck meets his shoulder under his high blue collar, and the way he held his chopsticks, expertly bringing his food into his mouth.

"What are you gaping over, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, putting down the chopsticks. Naruto couldn't come up with a witty answer, so instead, answered with, "you."

A blush quickly formed on Naruto's cheeks, as he turned his head down to his food, starting to eat the ramen out of embarrassment for being caught watching his new boyfriend.

"Dobe...Naruto...I didn't tell you to stop looking at me." Sasuke cooed, moving his hand and resting it upon the yellow haired boy's.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks, turning his head to look into Sasuke's approaching head before he was pulled into a kiss. Naruto moved his arms to wrap themselves around Sasuke's neck, to try to taste as much of him as he possibly could.

Breathless, they both pulled away, Sasuke getting out of his seat, walking over to Naruto's, bending down behind the back of Naruto's seat and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy from behind.

One of his hands moved lightly, carefully, down Naruto's chest and stomach, teasing the bottom hem of the orange jacket before moving back up to the top of Naruto's chest, Sasuke's fingers feeling up the zipper as his hands moved.

"S-Sasuke-teme, what are you doing?" Naruto squeaked, his eyes trying to look at Sasuke, darting back and for the desperately from each sides of his eyes.

"Shh...Dobe, Relax." Sasuke said as he slowly unzipped the vibrant jacket. Naruto tried to breathe calmly but found that he was struggling to do so.

"Sasuke...Please..." Naruto begged but was cut off by a sideways kiss from Sasuke. Naruto nearly melted into the kiss, his nerves calming though his heart continued to pound.

His heart beat raised even more, surprisingly, when he felt Sasuke's finger tips run gracefully down his black shirt and play with the hem of his bright pants.

Feeling cold hands brush against the skin _under _his pants made a surprised sound come fro Naruto's lips.

"Sasuke...What are you planning to do?" Naruto asked, his voice trying to sound as annoyed as possible, though it didn't seem to work.

"You..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, nibbling on it lightly as his hands found Naruto's member.

Sasuke gripped the member in his hands, massaging it, loving the moan that came from the seated boy's mouth.

Naruto rested his head against the back of the chair, his breathing hitching up, as Sasuke started to run a hand up and down the member, his fingers, when reaching the head, playing with the slit.

"Uhhhh..." Naruto moaned out, his eyes clenched tightly. "S-Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, knowing that he was going to cum soon if Sasuke continued his actions.

"Cum for me.." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, pumping the member faster in his hand. "Uhh!" Naruto yelled out, arching his back, as he came into Sasuke's hand.

A satisfied smirk was on Sasuke's face as he took his hands out from under Naruto's pants, bringing his cum covered hand to his own lips to lick the essence off of it.

"Enjoy yourself?" Sasuke asked, rewrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders, resting his head against Naruto's as Naruto struggled to catch his breath.

Naruto muttered a small yes as he finished catching his breath, his body going limp in the chair. "Sasuke-teme..." He said, his voice tired, "Stay with me tonight."

Sasuke couldn't refuse the request.

-End Chapter-

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I am finally now on Spring Break, so I should be able to write more. This week had been very busy, the teachers had decided that they wanted to be evil and make us do as much work as possible before our vacation. Also, I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. Thanks.

-Alchemist of the Flame


	6. Missions and Ramen

Wanna Fight, Dobe?

Chapter Six: Missions and Ramen

Warning: This fan fiction includes yaoi and mature content/words. If you do not like, then do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. -dramatic sighs- --

A/N: Wow, this took a long time to put out. I have an excuse, I know, excuses, excuses...But hear me out. I had written this chapter out on paper a while back, maybe four months ago, and I intended on typing it up during Spring Break, but when that came, I lost the paper. I was packing to go vacationing with my father, in June, so I was searching through my closet for clothes and found the paper instead, and yet again, I lost it in a week. But I have finally found it again, and I am ready to type. Haha, and then Anime Expo came and went. Again, sorry for it taking so long to come out, for those readers that still read, I appreciate it. Thanks.

So here it is, Wanna Fight, Dobe? Chapter 6.

----------

Sasuke woke up the next morning, snuggling into his pillow. "Mmmm.." He groaned as sleep slowly started to seep out of him. He turned his head, in a tired manner, to look at the blonde boy, seemingly knocked out beside him.

Naruto was wearing his walrus night cap, a hand on his stomach, his mouth wide open with the most horrible snore escaping his plumb lips. Sasuke looked at him a moment before putting a hand to his forehead, rubbing the tension and sleep from it.

He got up, still dressed in his blue shirt and white shorts, that being the only thing he brought to Naruto's place, and walked into the bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror an moment before turning on the sink, splashing cold water onto his cheeks.

"Mornings.." He muttered before running his fingers through his hair. He groaned tiredly before turning on the shower, making sure it was cold enough to wake him fully. He started to strip from his clothes, folding them on top of the toilet seat before stepping into the shower. A shiver ran down his back, making him tense up, but he tried to ignore it.

He grabbed some soap, starting to was his body, letting the cool water was the suds away. He looked around Naruto's shower, finding the small amount of shampoo and poured it into his hands, rubbing his hands together, then running his delicate fingers through his raven hair.

He left it in for a few minutes before, too, letting the water wash it out. Sasuke stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, picking up his folded clothes from the toilet, and walked back into the bedroom. He looked around it, looking for signs that Naruto had awaken, and walked over to the bed, placing his clothes on it.

Naruto's blonde mop of hair was barely noticeable from under the blanket as the boy growled in frustration. "Did you really have to wake up this early?!?" Naruto grumbled from under the blanket.

"For the Fourth's sake, it's Saturday!" Sasuke looked at him indifferently before glancing at the clock on the side table.

"Dobe, it's six-thirty." Sasuke said, which made Naruto's head shoot up.

"Six-thirty?!?!" He hissed, looking quite pissed off. "Wow, that makes it /much/ better.." Sarcasm dripping from his words. "Its before morning on a Saturday, and you are up? Go back to sleep already!" Naruto mumbled out angrily before laying back in the bed, pulling the blanket back over his head.

----------

Finally, after a long struggle, Sasuke managed to coax Naruto out of bed, of course, with the promises of free ramen. At those words, Naruto was wide awake and surprisingly dressed and ready to go and retrieve his free food from Sasuke.

Sasuke walked with him through Konoha, keeping on his 'I-am-too-cool-to-be-hanging-around-this-dobe' ((AN: Gah, a long title)) look plastered on his face, while Naruto was nearly skipping to the shop, singing about how he would get all these different types of ramen and it would not cost him a dime.

Sasuke groaned, hoping he would have at least /some/ money for himself once Naruto was done with his raid of food, but that would be a miracle. Upon reaching Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto sat down on a stool, ordering what he wanted in a cheery voice while Sasuke sat and looked towards his hands.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked Sasuke, but he shook his head, explaining that he wasn't hungry. The truth was, was indeed that Sasuke was quite hungry himself, but he feared he did not have enough money to pay for both his and his dobe's food, and so, would not be eating until he got home.

"So...Sasuke...Thank you for the food." Naruto said, looking at him with a smile, stuffing his mouth with a rather large bite of ramen before thinking, and finding himself spitting it back into the bowl because it was too hot for him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.." He said, sticking his tongue out of his mouth to desperately try and soothe the burning. Sasuke tried desperately to hold back his laughter, which he was able to do, and watched as Naruto scoffed and turned his head, away from Sasuke's view to put more food into his mouth, this time carefully and cautiously.

----------

"Thanks for the ramen again, -teme. It was amazing." Naruto said, a large smile on his face, his eyes little upside down 'U's. They were back in Naruto's house, sitting on the couch, Naruto's head resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I treated you to it, you can stop thanking me for it." Sasuke muttered, his fingers absent mindedly running through Naruto's hair. Tomorrow they had another mission, to find a lost cat, Tiger, and return him to his owner.

Naruto had been ranting on and on about it on the way back from hearing their mission, complaining that all they were getting was easy stuff and that he was not being challenged enough. Sasuke had just smirked at that statement and decided not to get his little blonde more heated than he already was.

"Uh, Naruto.." Sasuke said, looking at the blonde resting against him. "I'm going back home tonight." He said, simply, getting a saddened look from Naruto. "Clothes...dirty." Sasuke said, to try to get the dip to understand that Sasuke actually liked being /clean/.

"I get it, I get it. I'm not stupid, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, lifting his head from Sasuke's shoulder, crossing his arms across his chest to try to prove his point. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he stood.

"Don't be late tomorrow, it really makes you look bad." Sasuke said, before he excited the Uzumaki's apartment.

----------

Sunday morning, early, and team 7 was waiting under a tree for the regularly late Jounin. "When he comes, I'm going to beat him up!" Naruto said, "He's always so late, its annoying, making us wait, you know, Sakura-chan?" He said, smiling at the pink haired girl, who just growled in response.

"You are so /annoying/ Naruto!" Sakura whined, "Right, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, battering her long eyelashes at him, trying to get his attention. He just gave her a small 'mmm' noise that came from deep in his throat in annoyance himself.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said, smiling at them, holding up his hand. "You know b-" He started, but was cut off by Naruto and Sakura. "Black cat crossed your path...We know! You always use that excuse." He and Sakura both said in unison, both sounding annoyed.

At this, Kakashi gave a small laugh. "Anyways... Let's get on this next mission. We are searching for a cat with a ribbon on it's right ear reading 'Tiger'."

Kakashi explained. "The owner is Lady Shijimi - wife of the ruler of the land of fire, and so, this is an important client." He said, though he sounded uninterested himself. "Each of you will be getting your own walkie-talkie sets to keep in touch while we hunt Tiger down." As he said this, the Jounin passed out the walkie-talkies.

"Woah, these are so cool! I feel like a secret agent!" Naruto said, talking into the walkie-talkie, ignoring the rest of what Kakashi had to say. Sasuke lifted his fist, hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, his face turning red with anger and his breathing becoming hard.

"You were being annoying." The Uchiha said, simply, before looking at Kakashi.

"So, the mission starts now." Kakashi said, trying to ignore what had happened between Sasuke and Naruto. "Go!"

----------

AN: Okay, well, that's the end of this chapter. I know, not a lot happened, but I just wanted to post something since I haven't posted in forever. This story will be going on, so don't worry for those who still read. The next chapter should be more exciting! XD Please, review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

ALSO, I need a beta, so if you would like to be one, leave it in a review. Thanks


	7. I Want a Challenge!

Wanna Fight, Dobe?

Chapter Seven: I Want A Challenge!

Warning: This fan fiction includes yaoi and mature content/words. If you do not like, then do not read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. -dramatic sighs- --

A/N: Alright, I would like to thank threeBOWLSofRAMEN and JadeStoneTheYounger for their reviews and support. Thank you. I am glad I still have readers. 3 

So here it is, Wanna Fight, Dobe? Chapter 7. Hopefully this one will be more exciting than the last. 3 Oo, and longer. J

----------

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

There was a long dramatic pause, before a tired sounding voice called in:

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"...You're slow, Naruto." Kakashi said, over the walkie-talkie to the yellow haired ninja. Before Naruto could protest, Kakashi continued. "Okay, Team 7.." He started, then gasped into the walkie-talkie. "The target has moved! After it!"

This mission, it seemed, was quite an important one, having to track down someone...or something. The three genin jumped into the treetops, running after the moving target, before dropping back onto the ground to hide behind trees.

"Okay, he's over there." Sakura spoke, calmly and quietly into her walkie-talkie to alert her team. The target was up ahead, basking in the sunlight.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked his team, trying to sound professional.

"5 meters, I'm ready to go!" Naruto said, actually quite tame and calm, for once.

"I am too." Sasuke's voice could be heard, then followed by Sakura's, "Me too."

"Alright, Team 7. Go!" Kakashi ordered, which got a loud, "I got you!", from Naruto, who pounced on the unsuspecting cat. The cat hissed, scratching Naruto as he wrapped his arms around it, so as to not lose hold of it. This only got the cat more angry with the Dobe, where it started to bite at his hand.

"Ow!" He complained, a small amount of blood trickling down his hand. Cat scratches and bites really itched, and now Naruto was starting to figure that fact out.

"Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tiger?" Kakashi asked, trying to verify that it was actually the right cat. How embarrassing would it be to return to the Hokage's office with the wrong feline?

((AN: I am using the Manga name, which is Tiger, but in the Anime, the cat is known as Tora.))

"It's the target, for sure." Sasuke said, watching the cat beat up Naruto. 'I don't know who's winning, the cat or Naruto...' He thought to himself, turning his back to the fight.

"Okay, 'Operation Capture Tiger, the Lost Pet" - complete." Kakashi spoke out, as if it wasn't obvious, which got an angry reply from Naruto. "ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?" He yelled into the walkie-talkie, causing everyone to cringe and pull them away from their ears.

----------

"Ow! That stings, Sasuke!" Naruto complained as Sasuke held a cotton swab doused in alcohol to Naruto's various scratches. "I said, quit it! It stings too much!" He said, pulling his arm away from Sasuke's grip, cradling it against his chest.

"You are such a baby, Naruto." Sasuke muttered. "If I don't do this now, it will infect and hurt a lot worse...You'll have green liquid pouring out and it will smell bad and-" He was cut off by Naruto shoving his arm back to Sasuke to finish the 'painful' process.

At the moment, they were back in Naruto's house. The sun had set and Kakashi had told them to go back home to rest before returning to cat to the Hokage's office the next day.

The cat was in the -gulp- 'safe' care of Kakashi during the night, but it didn't worry the students. At least /they/ wouldn't have to deal with the whinny cat all night.

----------

Early the next day, Team 7 and Kakashi were in the Hokage's office, having just returned the beloved Tiger to his owner, who was now strangling him with her bear-like hugs.

'Finally that stupid cat is getting what he deserves!' Naruto thought to himself, adding a small after thought of, 'I can't believe he scratched me...'

'No wonder why the cat ran away...The woman is horror.' Sakura thought to herself, but then quickly turned her attention to the Hokage when he cleared his throat.

"Alright, we need a new mission for Team 7. Let's see here... We have:

- Baby-sit Yojyu-sama's boy...

- Grocery shopping at the neighboring village.

Or, oh, this is a good one..

- Help dig up potatoes for-"

He, like everyone else who seemed to speak, was cut off by an angry Naruto. "I want a real mission! I don't want to baby-sit! That's just boring. No! I want to fight bad guys, save people, you know, the cool stuff!" He started to ramble on and on about how unfair it was to give him, Uzumaki Naruto, a boring mission.

'There's truth to that...These missions are boring.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"You know I'm not the kid who used to prank people anymore!" Naruto called out. Everyone was waiting for Naruto to do this, but this act of disrespecting the Hokage angered Iruka.

"Idiot! You are just a genin! Everyone needs to start out at an easy mission to gain experience!"

"But we've only done stupid missions lately! I wa-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi's fist hitting him in the back of the head, causing him to plummet to the ground.

"Cut it out." Was Kakashi's simple reply to hitting him. 'That cat keeping us up last night really did get Iruka in a bad mood..' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Naruto." Sarutobi's voice spoke out. "It seems that I need to explain to you what missions really are.." He started, before getting into this long, detailed, boring speech about the different levels of ninja, and what missions each levels were sent on.

Naruto didn't listen to any of it as he thought about what ramen he wanted to eat today at Ichiraku. "I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I think I will have miso ramen today. Yeah, that sounds good."

"Listen!" Sarutobi's voice boomed throughout the room.

[After the long verbal fight between Naruto and Sarutobi, the third finally agreed to give team seven another mission

"Fine...Team 7, I have an important mission for you." The third said, looking at Naruto who just smiled. "This one is a C rank mission...You will be escorting someone." He said, and before he could continue, Naruto piped out, "Who? A feudal lord? A princess? A-"

Sasuke's fist hit him in the shoulder and he cursed. "No, Naruto, and if you would let me continue, you will find out soon enough who you will be escorting." Sarutobi said, leaning over his desk to look at the three genin.

"Come on in.." The Third said, and in walked an older man with a beard, an alcohol bottle in his hand. He looked drunk, his cheeks a rosy color, and his graying hair messy. On his head, he had a piece of string tied, which looked awkward and almost like a crown, well, a bad made crown.

"These kids will be escorting me back to my village?" He asked, "I don't think they can handle it...Especially that short one with the strange face.." He said, hiccupping lightly. "Haha, short one! That's funny. Who's the short-" Naruto started, looking between his two other teammates as they started to walk closer to him.

That was when he realized the old man was talking about him. "I will beat you up! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Naruto, we aren't supposed to be killing him, we are supposed to be protecting him, you idiot!" Sakura yelled at him, and so, another argument started by Naruto arose.

----------

AN: Alright, that's the end of this chapter. I know, it's not long at all, but I want to put out a new chapter every day to every 2 days, and I must say, I wasn't really proud of this chapter, but it was needed to set up for later in the story. Also, thank you for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it, and to those who favored and put me on their watch list. That totally made my day. J I am so glad that I still have readers. Although, some reader did make me a little upset. They were commenting about how wrong my story is, and if you are reading this, I know I PM-ed you about that comment, but seriously, if you do not like this kind of stuff, please, do not read it. I mean, if it was criticism about how I could improve, those are always welcome, but this one was about how sick my story was. Please, if you have those kind of feelings, do not tell me about it, just close the browser.

Anyways, I'll end my ranting. The next chapter will be with Zabuza and Haku! One of my favorite parts in the series. I hope you guys enjoy it. J

Thank you again for reading, it is much appreciated. 3


	8. The Assassin of the Mist

Wanna Fight Dobe?

Chapter 8 - The Assassin of the Mist

Disclaimer: I wrote this story, but it follows the story line of the anime. Though I do cosplay as Sasuke, unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. Naruto and the characters belong to Kishimoto.

A/N: Wow… This one took….Foever to put out.. Wow…. Months.. I am soo sorry to those who read. I tried to make this chapter longer, so yea. xD Hey, and is any of the readers going to Fanime? ((That being the next con near me)) I am:D On with the story:D Also, thank you for those who commented and still read, even though I hadn't updated in forever. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely readers!!

----------

Everything was silent on the small boat, the engine wasn't even on.

"The mist is so thick, I can't see what's ahead.." Sakura spoke softly, making sure to keep her voice a whisper.

"Don't worry. We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave." The boat rower spoke, his voice also a whisper.

Team 7 waited on the boat, tense in anticipation to be off the horrid thing. Naruto sat at the front, his nose scrunched and his eyes squinted, as he tried to see through the mist.

Soon enough, the bridge was visible through the mist, and the little boat they were on stayed on course along side it.

"ITS HUUUUUGE!!!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he looked up at the unfinished bridge.

"Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble!" The boat rower spoke, harshly, but his voice still low.

This got Naruto's attention, as well as the attentions of the rest of the team. Naruto looked embarrassed, with his hands over his mouth, his eyes darting from side to side, to try to see the others' expressions, whose happen to not be as…animated as his own.

As they got closer to the land, Kakashi thought of this to be the time to ask Tazuna, the old fart, some questions.

"Tazuna-san. Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you; the identity of the ones who are after you and the reason they are after you. Or we can call this mission off when you get ashore, Tazuna-san."

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. Like you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life. "

-And so, this started the boring conversation about a billionaire named Gatoh that is after the old man's life. He even tries to guilt Team 7 into escorting him throughout the completion of the bridge, which, in the end, Team 7 accepts.-

----------

When they walked on land, it looked quite different than the foggy mist they had just gone through. The land was beautiful, with trees and grass, and the views…amazing. But the beauty of this land did not quench Naruto's… 'rivalry' or jealousy of Sasuke at all.

The whole time, as he walked, he glared at Sasuke. Yes, he knew he liked Sasuke, in the way that a guy…was told he should like another, but it didn't stop the jealousy in him. Sasuke was better at everything than Naruto, and no matter what Naruto did, it did not seem to change that fact.

No, Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke be better than him anymore. He was going to prove now, that he was better than Sasuke at everything and that he was the number one rookie there. He would also prove that he would be better than any other ninja in the village and become Hokage.

"I…I hear something!" Naruto yelled out, pulling out a kunai, throwing it into a bush. "No! It's there!" He yelled, throwing another kunai in a different direction.

"Naruto, quiet, and quit wasting your kunai!" Kakashi-sensei scolded him, but he then heard the noise.

Naruto heard it too, and threw a kunai at it, and a loud squeak was heard. "I got it!" He rejoiced, happily, turning to Sasuke to boast, as he moved to pick up his prize.

His prize, as it turned out, was a white rabbit. "BUNNY!!" He ran, grabbing it, which was easy because the rabbit was in shock.

"Mr. Bunny!!! I am soooo sorry!!" He called out, nuzzling up against it. "Sorry!!" He kept repeating, ignoring Kakashi's pleas to have him stop.

"White…rabbit…?" Sakura asked, looking at the bunny. "How could you be so cruel, Naruto? Picking on a little rabbit! What the hell is wrong---" She was cut off by Sasuke's speaking.

"Sensei…It's a white rabbit…In the summer." He stated, which made Kakashi start thinking.

"Yes…I noticed that too.." Kakashi said, "It…was raised inside…It's fur didn't change during with the weather…"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I knew that too!" He was trying to rebuild his ego that was just recently crushed by Sakura's yelling.

The rustling of leaves could be heard, yet there was no wind. Kakashi noticed this, and turned his head ever so slightly, seeing, nearly sensing, something from the corner of his eye. "EVERYONE, DUCK!" He called out, his team and Tazuna all ducking as a rather large sword came splicing through the air.

Naruto, when he ducked, let go of the rabbit, who ran away quickly, wanting to just…get away from the 'cruel' human who nearly took his life.

The sword, having missed everyone, ended up hitting a tree, splicing into it, but not all the way through, lodging itself in the trunk, just beneath the starting branches, still at least twenty to twenty-five feet into the air. Landing on it, was a man, quite young and good looking.

Naruto, looking at the man, twitched. 'There really was someone here…I was right… I will handle this situation…I refuse to lose to Sasuke!' His thoughts kept rolling on about how he was going to be better than Sasuke-teme and about his dream of being Hokage, and so forth, that he didn't notice the words escaping Kakashi's mouth about the new 'somebody' being an exiled ninja named Zabuza.

'Exciled…Ninja?' Naruto asked himself, in his mind. 'I can take him on!' His thoughts were often irrational, but hell, the kid did know how to believe in himself.

He ran towards the ninja on the sword, in the tree ((wow…Dx No comment)), but hauled to a stop by Kakashi, who ran in front of him, shielding him.

"Naruto, he's too strong for you to take on…" Kakashi's words seemed to slice Naruto like a knife.

"I am not too we-"Naruto was starting to speak, but stopped when he saw Kakashi start to lift up his headband, revealing the eye behind it. A sharingan eye opened and Naruto stepped back.

"If he's our enemy…I have to actually try to beat him.." Kakashi spoke, softly. Naruto and the rest of Team Seven, as well as the old man, looked at Kakashi, surprised. They hadn't known what was under the headband, and thought that that was just part of Kakashi's weird style…I mean, he does wear that face mask all the time. But to see…this red eye? It was something that they hadn't seen before…Well, except Sasuke.

"The sharingan…" Sasuke said, more to himself than to anyone else. Naruto looked at him. "How the hell did you know that?" He asked, then shut up, realizing that he just revealed that he had no clue what the eye was.

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to spoil the secret, but then he heard Zabuza laughing in the tree.

"Sharingan….The windmill eye…It allows its user to copy another's jutsu…" Naruto listened to his words. How come everyone else seemed to know more than Naruto? He was about to explode in his pants with anger. This was not fair! Everyone seemed so much smarter than him!! 'Gaah!!!' his inner rage was yelling at him through his mind.

'Its not fair!!' He kept repeating to himself, over and over again. He didn't even notice the fog that had come out, no...it was mist, coming out and forming around them, making it quite hard to be able to see what was around them.

He also didn't notice Zabuza talking about his past, about his village…But that wasn't important to him… No. Surpassing Sasuke and becoming Hokage was more important to the blonde hair boy at the moment.

His speaking ceased as the exiled mist ninja jumped into the air. Kakashi instructed Team Seven to form together to protect the old man, and to stay out of the fight, for the ninja they were about to face far exceeded the team's skill…and experience.

----------

..::TBC::..

A/N: Alright, that was probably the longest chapter I have ever posted. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I am sorry that it took forever to come out, but now I will try to post them more…frequently. XD Comment about the story and how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
